For multi-deck aircraft, it may be beneficial to enable access between decks. For example, sleeping areas, for passengers or crew, may be located in a lower lobe area or a crown area of an aircraft. Further, food service carts and other containers may be stored in a cargo compartment below a passenger deck.
Staircases may enable passengers and crew to move from one deck to another deck. However, carts may be difficult to move up and down a staircase. Further, staircases may take up too much space for some commercial aircraft. Food carts and other containers may not be easily moved between decks using a staircase.
In some cases, a lift system may be installed in an aircraft to facilitate the movement of passengers, crew, or containers between decks. Typical lift vehicle lift systems use motorized lift mechanisms, such as a screw system to drive an elevator cab. Such systems may be loud, prone to jamming, and require excessive maintenance. Other disadvantages of current lift systems may exist. What may be beneficial is a lift system that is quieter, simpler, less prone to jamming, and easier to maintain than typical motorized lift mechanisms.